Harry Potter et le bouleversement final
by Diablo1
Summary: Tout les chapitres sont en ligne + un bonus sur la vie de Rogue! Vener lire cela au complet! Et Review svp!
1. Les demissions

Titre de la Fanfic: Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du chapitre 1: Les démissions  
  
Alors, voici ma première fan fiction de Harry Potter et par ce fait le 1er Chapitre ! Quand un personnage pense, c'est entre parenthèses (). Bonne lecture !  
  
Toujours en plein été avec Sirius, Harry pensait au Dursley qui devait bien s'amuser sans lui. Mais une chose est certaine Harry s'amusait aussi sans eux, car avec les Dursley il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant à faire. Harry était avec Sirius pour les vacances d'été.  
  
(Ouf ! enfin un été sans les Dursley se dit Harry)  
  
- Sirius : alors, Harry tu t'amuse ?  
  
- Harry : Oui !  
  
- Sirius : Bien, alors on va où ce soir ?  
  
- Harry : Premièrement, tu n'es pas obligé de garder ta forme animagus.  
  
- Sirius : Désoler Harry…  
  
Sirius change très rapidement de forme...  
  
Harry : Parfait ! maintenant si tu veux je voudrais aller à Pré-au-lard, car apparemment Fred et Georges ont ouvert leur magasin.  
  
  
  
Sirius : Quel est son nom ?  
  
Harry : Gryffarceur !  
  
Sirius : Ah bon ! Allons-y alors ! Mais qui leur a donné de l'argent pour ouvrir un magasin ?  
  
Harry : Alors, on y va en Magicobus ça serait amusant de revoir le chauffeur et c'est moi qu'il leur a donné de l'argent.  
  
Sirius : Ça va être assez long tu sais…  
  
Harry : Il va venir je le sens.  
  
Soudainement le chauffeur du Magicobus reçoit un signal et il parvient à comprendre que Harry veut voyager en Magicobus.  
  
Sirius : Mais Harry c'est impossible de faire venir le Magicobus comme ça…  
  
Harry : Tu l'entends il arrive…  
  
Sirius : Quel don tu as !  
  
Harry : Hum, en effet…  
  
Le Magicobus s'arrête soudainement devant Harry et Sirius qui sont sur une rue du nom de Smith Palace. La porte automatique s'ouvre…  
  
  
  
Harry : Salut Stan et Ern !  
  
  
  
Stan : Salut Harry j'ai reçu un genre de signal de ta part.  
  
Harry : Hum, je sais…  
  
Ern : Bizarre je dois dire, mon dos j'ai mal…  
  
Stan : Il va falloir te remplacer bientôt Ernie-tu commence à te faire vieux…  
  
Ern : Peut-être bien Stanley.  
  
Harry : Bon je vous présente Sirius c'est mon parrain.  
  
Stan et Ern : Enchanté !  
  
Sirius : moi aussi.  
  
Harry : Ouf ! J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
  
Sirius : Moi aussi ça fait 2 jours que je n'ai pas dormi…  
  
Stan : Installez-vous dans nos lits durant le voyage !  
  
Harry : Merci beaucoup et bonne nuit à demain.  
  
Ern : Oui bonne nuit.  
  
(Le lit est tellement confortable ça va probablement me prendre 2 minutes avant de m'endormir pense Harry.)  
  
  
  
Pendant que Harry et Sirius reprennent leur force, Stanley et Ernie fatigués de travailler dans le Magicobus, décident de laisser le Magicobus avec Harry et Sirius et partir pour toujours pour une meilleure vie.  
  
  
  
Stanley et Ernie fiers de leur plan s'en vont dans la nuit étoilée.  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, le Magicobus roule toujours en direction de Pré-au-lard.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin vers 9h00 le Magicobus était arrêté et Harry se réveilla.  
  
  
  
(Hein ? Où sont-ils ? Se dit Harry)  
  
  
  
Harry s'empresse de réveiller Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry : Sirius ! Sirius ! Stan et Ern sont partis et ils ont laissé une lettre !  
  
Sirius : Hein ! Quoi ? Hummm mm de quoi tu parles Harry ?  
  
Harry : Bon je vais te montrer la lettre.  
  
**Démission**  
  
Harry nous sommes très contrarié de te laisser le Magicobus, mais nous te faisons confiance. Donc, tu devras trouver quelqu'un pour nous remplacer, car nous sommes fatigués de travailler dans ce bus. Et ce bus nous a coûté très cher alors nous n'avions plus d'argent…  
  
Désolé nous sommes partis pour toujours, Stanley et Ernie.  
  
Sirius : Hein c'est incompréhensible comment il ose faire cela ?  
  
Harry : Nous devons trouver quelqu'un d'autre…  
  
Sirius : Si tu y tiens vraiment.  
  
Harry : Oui nous devons, mais ils vont me manquer c'est 2 là…  
  
Sirius : Hum… moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça…  
  
Harry : Nous sommes rendus à Pré-au-lard !  
  
Sirius : Aller hop ! Allons-y !  
  
Harry et Sirius sortent du Magicobus, et immédiatement dans leurs visages est écrit en gros GRYFFARCEUR.  
  
  
  
Harry : Entrons vite !  
  
Salut Fred et Georges !  
  
Fred : Harry ont n'a échoué  
  
Harry : Pourquoi ?  
  
Georges : Personne ne vient donc nous sommes en faillite et nous démissionnons.  
  
Harry : ARGHH ! 2e démission aujourd'hui !  
  
Fred : Comment ça ?  
  
Harry : Le conducteur et le contrôleur du Magicobus ont démissionné…  
  
Georges et Fred : J'aimerais tellement ça les remplacés…  
  
Fred : HEY ! Arrête de dire la même chose que moi !  
  
Harry : Alors, vous pouvez !  
  
Fred et Georges : Quoi ?  
  
Harry : Vous avez bien entendu vous pouvez les remplacer.  
  
Fred et Georges : Youppi !!! On commence quand ?  
  
Harry : Tout de suite, embarquez.  
  
Sirius : Vous savez conduire au moins ?  
  
Fred : Oui, on sait !  
  
Harry : Pas moi…  
  
Georges : Merci Harry !  
  
Sirius : Alors, vous allez vendre votre magasin comme ça vous allez faire un peu d'argent.  
  
Fred : Oui c'est sûr !  
  
Harry : Moi et Sirius on va y aller, à la prochaine…  
  
Fred et Georges : Salut Harry, Salut Sirius.  
  
Sirius : À plus tard…  
  
On voyait déjà le Magicobus s'éloigner…  
  
  
  
(J'espère qu'ils vont bien se débrouiller s'inquiet Harry.)  
  
  
  
Harry et Sirius vont vers le HoneyDuke's quand tout à coup tout le monde court dans tous les sens ! Harry et Sirius regardent vers le haut et voient un Sinistros dans le ciel. C'est un présage de mort ! Mais en plus, une tête apparaît en hologramme et elle dit : je vais tous vous tuer ! HA HA HA!  
  
Et cette tête n'étais quand fait une ombre, car VOLDEMORT voulait cacher son visage… voilà que commence le sort : Avada K……  
  
  
  
  
  
À SUIVRE… 


	2. Le retour

Chapitre 2: Le retour  
  
Titre de la fanfic: Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Voici le 2e chapitre probablement meilleur. Attention vous devez absolument avoir lu le 1er chapitre.  
  
Voila ça commence très rapidement...  
  
  
  
L'hologramme de Voldemort prononçait : Avada Ke....  
  
- Harry : NON !!!! Arrête !!  
  
- Vold....: Pourquoi Harry j'ai retrouvé ma force !  
  
- Harry : On va voir ça !  
  
- Sirius : Je me transforme en chien...  
  
- VOLDEMORT : HA HA HA! Ta mère n'est plus là ! Je vais réussir cette fois malgré les nombreuses tentatives !!  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Voldemort.  
  
- Harry : Imperium !!  
  
- VOLDEMORT : ARGHH!!  
  
- Harry : Maintenant, va-t-en à tout jamais !  
  
- VOLDEMORT : ARGHH! Cesse de me contrôler, je ne veux pas partir !!  
  
- Harry : Disparais !  
  
L'ombre de Voldemort se dissipait... Tandis que des centaines de sorciers s'étaient évanouies de terreur. On voyait un scarabée qui était probablement Rita la journaliste... Terreur ! C'était presque la fin ! Mais Harry n'était pas si sûr que Voldemort pouvait vraiment tuer tout le monde à partir d'un hologramme... Si Harry n'était pas intervenu où il serait rendu ? Nul ne le sait. Plus de 15 minutes sans que personne ne parle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde regardait Harry...  
  
(Hum ! Mais... je n'ai rien fait... se dit Harry)  
  
- Sirius : Écoute Harry on devrait partir...  
  
- Harry : Eh... Oui.  
  
Harry et Sirius faisaient demi-tour et marchait en direction de...  
  
- Sirius : Mais où on va !  
  
- Harry : EEHH ! EN REGARDE DANS LLLEE-LE-LE CIEL-le...  
  
- Sirius : Encore-e Vold....  
  
- Harry : Je peux ri-ri-rien faii-fai-faire-e je crois.  
  
- VOLDEMORT : Avada Kedavra !!!!!  
  
Le sort est lancé ! L'hologramme de Voldemort fait jaillir une lumière aveuglante. Et on voit très bien le vrai visage de Voldemort, il est très laid.  
  
Il ne reste debout que Harry et Sniffle...  
  
Tout le monde étant par terre, Harry immobile regarda la scène terrible...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était parti de Pré-au-lard sauf, 10 personnes...  
  
- Harry : Ils sont morts...  
  
- Sirius :... désolé tu n'as pu rien faire Harry...  
  
- Harry : Comment a-t-il réussi ?  
  
- Sirius : Probablement que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour le repousser.  
  
- Harry : Ma cicatrice me brûle tellement.... ARG !  
  
- Sirius : Rentrons.  
  
- Harry : Oui d'accord...  
  
- Sirius : Aller appelle le Magicobus.  
  
- Harry : Je vais essayer, mais avec ma cicatrice.  
  
Fred et Georges reçoivent un signal...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
- Fred : Hein ! Harry nous appelle ?  
  
- Georges : Hum ! Je crois ! Allons à Pré-au-lard.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
- Harry : Vite ! je dois me reposer.  
  
Le Magicobus arrive....  
  
- Fred : HÉ ! Harry ont aiment vraiment ce Magicobus !  
  
- Harry: ... Voldemort...  
  
- Georges : Harry ne dit pas ce nom !  
  
- Harry : Il a tué 10 personnes...  
  
- Fred : Hum ! Je comprends, viens donc te reposer.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Sirius reprenait sa forme....  
  
- Sirius : Salut ! Bon moi je reste avec vous 2.  
  
- Fred : OK !  
  
- Harry : bonne journée !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry se reposa pendant des heures...  
  
Mais pendant ce temps Sirius parle avec Fred et Georges.  
  
- Sirius : Je crois que Harry est un peu traumatisé de ces derniers évènements.  
  
- Georges : Probablement...  
  
- Sirius : De toute façon, Harry va bientôt retourner à Poudlard en sécurité.  
  
- Fred : Pourquoi ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est mort ?  
  
- Sirius : Je crois que c'est à cause qu'il était sous forme d'hologramme.  
  
- Georges : À bon !  
  
- Sirius : Personne ne sait si c'est vraiment un hologramme, mais bon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Quelle journée !! pense Harry)  
  
- Harry : Je vais me lever.  
  
Salut Fred, Sirius et Georges.  
  
- Sirius, Georges et Fred : Bonjour  
  
- Sirius : Nous sommes rendus devant Privet Drive.  
  
- Harry : Alors, on s'écrit Sirius.  
  
- Sirius : Oui et tu retournes à Poudlard dans 2 jours.  
  
- Harry : Oui, à bientôt Fred et Georges.  
  
- Fred et Georges : À Bientôt !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vers 16h00, Harry entra chez les Dursley.  
  
- Harry : Salut Dudley !  
  
- Dudley : Maman, aaaaahhh Harry est là !!  
  
- Pétunia : Ne fait pas attention à lui mon petit Dudley chéri que j'adore.  
  
- Vernon : AH ! HARRY DÉJÀ ARRIVÉ !  
  
- Harry : Oui !  
  
- Vernon : Parle-moi pas sur ce ton là, C'EST TU CLAIR !  
  
- Harry : J'ai le droit de parler joyeusement !  
  
- Vernon : ARGH ! Non toi tu vas dans ta chambre immédiatement.  
  
Harry regarde Pétunia...  
  
- Pétunia : Non ! Tu fais ce que ton oncle t'a dit !  
  
- Harry : OK OK...  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre... il s'assit sur son lit et mangea quelques friandises.  
  
(2 jours c'est long...)  
  
- Harry : Hedwige ! Viens ici.  
  
Hedwidge vole en direction de Harry content de le voir.  
  
- Harry : Enfin Hedwige j'avais hâte de te retrouver.  
  
Va me chercher la Gazette du sorcier.  
  
Hedwidge s'envola partie la chercher.  
  
1 heure plus tard Hedwige revenait avec la Gazette...  
  
- Harry : Merci !  
  
Harry lut la Gazette :  
  
*****IL EST DE RETOUR*********  
  
Vous-Savez-Qui a tué 10 personnes à Pré-au-lard. Harry était là par chance ! Il a lancé un sort d'imperium sur Vous-Savez-Qui , et lui a dit de disparaître. Mais à peine 30 minutes plus tard il revient et prononce cette fois-ci très rapidement Avada Kedavra et sur le coup tout le monde est tombé par terre sauf Harry et Sirius. Les hypothèses des scientifiques sont que Harry a affaibli Vous-Savez-Qui à cause du sort Imperium donc il n'a tué que 10 personnes. La 2e hypothèse est qu'à cause de la cicatrice de Harry le sort n'a pas atteint plusieurs personnes. TRAGÉDIE !! C'EST PEUT- ÊTRE LA FIN DANS QUELQUES JOURS OU MÊME QUELQUES MINUTES!!!!!!! Mais tout le monde tient à remercier Harry Potter ! Écrit par Rita Skeeter.  
  
**************************************  
  
(Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Elle a toute vue c'est sur...)  
  
Tout à coup Harry entend crier quelqu'un du bas de sa fenêtre.  
  
Harry voit alors Sirius.  
  
- Sirius : Harry ! Laisse-moi entrer s'il vous plaît !  
  
- Harry : Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Sirius : ARGH ! Ouf j'ai réussi à monter.  
  
J'ai quelque chose à te dire Harry.  
  
- Harry : Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
- Sirius : J'ai des choses à te révéler.  
  
Je ne suis pas ton parrain.  
  
- Harry : Quoi ?  
  
- Sirius : Stupide !  
  
- Harry : Que dis-tu ?  
  
- Sirius : pauvre Harry !  
  
- Harry : AHH ! ARGH ! Ma CICATRICE BRÛLE !  
  
Harry s'évanouit...  
  
30 minutes plus tard il reprenait conscience.  
  
- Sirius : Tu va bien Harry ?  
  
- Harry : Oui Sirius.  
  
- Sirius : pauvre Harry !  
  
- Harry : Ma cicatrice.  
  
- Sirius : Je ne suis pas Sirius le vrai est enfermé dans une cage loin d'ici.  
  
- Harry : EN ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes Sirius ! Je vous reconnais.  
  
- Sirius : pauvre Harry !  
  
- Harry : HA! Ma cicatrice.  
  
- Sirius : Harry ?  
  
- Harry : Oui.  
  
- Sirius : Tu connais le polynectar ?  
  
- Harry : oui ! je m'en suis déjà servi.  
  
Sirius échappa un petit rire.  
  
- Harry : Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
- Sirius : Nulle part...  
  
(Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit...HAHAHA)  
  
- Harry : Qui es-tu réellement ?  
  
(Ma cicatrice elle brûle...Peut-Être est-il Vold....)  
  
- Sirius : À toi d'en juger !  
  
  
  
Au rez-de-chaussé Vernon criait a Harry que eux il partait et que lui il restait.  
  
- Harry : OKK!!!!  
  
- Sirius : Voilà qui me facilite la tâche !  
  
- Harry : OH NON ! VOLDEMORT ?  
  
- Sirius : HA HA HA!  
  
- Harry : Va t-en !  
  
- VOLDEMORT : Maintenant vaut mieux reprendre ma vraie forme que d'utiliser le Polynectar qui permet de prendre la forme des autres !  
  
Harry ne parle pas, très contrarier et en mauvaise posture pour faire quoique ce soit...  
  
- VOLDEMORT : Bon il est temps d'en finir une fois pour tout !!  
  
- Harry : Nonn !!  
  
- VOLDEMORT : OUI ! Ma force a augmenté encore plus !  
  
Harry se concentra sur sa cicatrice sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
- VOLDEMORT : Pas 1 seconde de plus, Doloris !  
  
- Harry : ARGHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
- VOLDEMORT : Meurt Harry MEURT ! HA! HA! HA!  
  
___________  
  
Harry va-t-il mourir ?  
  
Harry a-t-il vraiment mal ?  
  
Qu'arrive »-il avec sa cicatrice ?  
  
Suite dans le prochain chapitre....  
  
REVIEWED svp!! Et lisez la Ficcy de mon amie Saiji ! 


	3. La revelation

Titre de la Fan fiction : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du chapitre 3 : La révélation  
  
Déjà rendu au 3e chapitre, eh oui ! Dans celui-ci, il y aura beaucoup de texte narratif. Je crois que c'est le meilleur chapitre des 3 premiers.  
  
~--------~  
  
Tandis qu'Harry avait très mal, à en mourir même, Voldemort riait d'un rire incessant et d'un ton monstrueux. Harry décida donc de tenter quelque chose même s'il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il avait mal. Il se concentra donc sur sa cicatrice.  
  
(A, ah, je dois me concentrer sur ma cicatrice, Arg, ma cicatrice.)  
  
Harry perdu conscience…  
  
Harry se voyait dans un immense espace noir parsemé d'étoile, était-il encore vivant ?  
  
Il vit des personnes au loin, des personnes qui lui étaient familières, des personnes qu'il connaissait, des personnes qu'il avait déjà, mais depuis longtemps…  
  
En effet, c'était sa mère et son père…  
  
(Maman, Papa. Est-ce vraiment eux ? Je… heu… que vais-je leur dire…)  
  
Lily : Harry mon chéri vient nous voir.  
  
James : Oui vient.  
  
Harry : Papa, maman ? …  
  
Lily : Oui.  
  
Harry : heu… bien… heu…  
  
James : Je sais Harry tu ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
Lily et James sont très contents de voir Harry.  
  
Harry, malgré sa lutte, verse une larme de joie, bien sûr il est très ému…  
  
Harry serre ses parents.  
  
James : ça va Harry ?  
  
Harry : Oui, depuis que je suis avec vous ici, tout va bien.  
  
Lily : Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici?  
  
Harry : Non… Suis-je encore vivant ?  
  
Lily : Bien sûr, ici c'est comme un bouclier, il te protège de tout dès que tu t'en vas pour mourir définitivement.  
  
Harry : Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
  
James : Nous sommes prisonniers… Tu vois nous ne sommes plus assez fort pour retraverser ce bouclier, mais toi tu en n'es capable.  
  
Harry : Alors, je vais devoir vous quitter pour toujours…  
  
(Non, je refuse de partir sans mes parents, maintenant que je les ai je reste avec eux. Je les aime trop pour repartir…)  
  
Lily : Tu n'as droit qu'a 30 minutes ici, après tu dois repartir…  
  
James : Nous sommes restés plus de 30 minutes et voici le résultat nous sommes prisonniers…  
  
Harry : Pourquoi ? À ce moment là vous n'étiez pas assez fort ?  
  
Lily : C'est moi Harry… Je t'ai protégé comme tu sais… Et ça m'a tué sur le coup et je me suis retrouvé ici, mais ton père aussi… Et il ne voulait pas repartir sans moi tu comprends… Et si tu te fais tuer ''sur le coup '' comme moi, tu restes prisonnier, car tu es trop faible pour te lever debout… alors… au moins on est toujours vivant.  
  
Harry : Ah, je vois, c'est triste…  
  
Il eut un long moment de silence…  
  
Tout le monde est triste, car ils devront se quitter dans 10 minutes déjà.  
  
James : Il est déjà temps de se dire au revoir.  
  
Lily : Tu pourras revenir nous voir un jour, mais n'oublies pas que c'est très dangereux, car effet tu pourrais mourir pour de vrai au lieu de venir ici dans ce bouclier antimort.  
  
James : Seulement notre famille, depuis, des générations, possède ce bouclier.  
  
Lily : Tu ne devras jamais le dire ou sinon nous mourrons…  
  
Harry : Pro…promis.  
  
Plus que 5 minutes…  
  
Lily : Harry tu doit y aller immédiatement, sans vouloir te vexer…  
  
James : Oui.  
  
Harry : D'accord…mais j'avais tellement de questions.  
  
James : Je sais, mais au moins tu as découvert ce que t'apportais ta cicatrice… ne pas mourir.  
  
Lily : On aurait pu se parler autrement, mais il te reste 30 secondes pour partir nous n'avons plus le temps de te le dire.  
  
Une dernière étreinte s'en suivit…  
  
Harry : Au revoir…(les larmes aux yeux)  
  
Lily : Aau REeVoir, hmmm mm (en pleurant)  
  
James : Au revoir (solidement, mais en voyant une certaine lutte…)  
  
James : Vite tu dois te concentrer sur ta cicatrice et penser à ta chambre !  
  
Seulement que 3 secondes avant d'être prisonnier.  
  
(Vite ! Mmmm ! Je me concentre…)  
  
Harry n'y voyait que blanc et passa probablement dans l'autre dimension…  
  
Pendant ce temps, Voldemort était parti dans son repère et riait aux éclats de cette victoire.  
  
(Et que je suis ingénieux, se dit Voldemort, en plus j'ai laissé Harry chez lui comme ça ça aura l'air d'une mort naturelle.)  
  
Voldemort : HA! HA! HA! C'est terminé pour le monde entier !  
  
Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre.  
  
(Hein, est-ce un rêve depuis le début?)  
  
(Non, j'y crois, mais comment communiquer mes parents …)  
  
(Il ne m'ont pas dit comment…)  
  
Harry : Voldemort est parti !  
  
Dudley : BOUH !  
  
Harry : AH!  
  
Dudley : Maman!!! MAMAN! Harry m'a fait peur!  
  
Harry : Sale menteur c'est toi qui étais caché dans ma chambre !  
  
Dudley : Harry ment !  
  
Harry : C'est toi qui m'as fait peur!  
  
Dudley : Espèce de froussard !  
  
Harry : Veux-tu ravoir ta queue de cochon! Tu t'en rappelles ?  
  
Dudley : AAHH ! MAMAN! PAPA ! Harry veut me jeter un sort!  
  
(Hi hi hi ! Pauvre Dudley.)  
  
Vernon : Harry tu es privé de dîner et de dessert pour aujourd'hui et demain matin tu n'as droit qu'à un petit fruit de ton choix.  
  
Harry : Non, j'ai tellement peur.  
  
Vernon : Tu ne me crois pas ?  
  
Harry : Si, mais je mangerai à ma faim tout de même.  
  
Vernon: ?!?!?  
  
Harry : SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !!!  
  
Vernon : QUOI ? TU OSES ME PARLER ENCORE SUR CE TON!  
  
Harry : OUI!  
  
Vernon : GGGRRRRRRR! TU RESTES DANS TA CHAMBRE PENDANT CES DERNIERS JOURS !  
  
Harry : OK! Maintenant va-t-en !  
  
Vernon trop furieux s'en va en poussant des jurons par dizaine.  
  
Harry très souriant depuis la rencontre avec ses parents rit de cette situation.  
  
Le soir venu, Harry avait sommeil même s'il n'était que 19h 00.  
  
Probablement, à cause de Voldemort.  
  
Harry s'endormit donc à 20h 00 en repensant à tous ces événements.  
  
~--------~  
  
Sirius de son côte s'inquiète pour Harry.  
  
(On sait jamais, il peut y avoir eu une véritable catastrophe)  
  
(bon ce n'est pas grave je vais attendre à la rentrée)  
  
~--------~  
  
Le matin venu…  
  
Dring ! Dring !  
  
PAF !  
  
(Je trouve qu'il sonne trop fort ce réveille-matin…)  
  
Pétunia : Harry !!! Lève-toi !  
  
Harry : Oui oui !  
  
Vernon : IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
  
Harry: (soupir)  
  
Harry s'habilla et prépara ses bagages, car c'est aujourd'hui qu 'il partait à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Harry mangea, bien sûr en cachette un petit morceau de biscuit sec de Hagrid.  
  
Harry : Oh non! Il fallait que ça tombe sur un de ces biscuits… chuchote Harry.  
  
Vernon : HARRY! MOI JE PARS, SI TU NE VIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! JE PARS SANS TOI !  
  
Harry : J'arrive oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry embarqua dans la voiture (non-volante ! C'est triste ce dit Harry.) avec tous ses bagages et bien sûr avec Hedwidge.  
  
Ils arrivèrent beaucoup plus tard, à la gare de Kingcross.  
  
Ron : Salut Harry ! Bon été ?  
  
Harry : Avec Sirius bien sûr !  
  
Ron : Très bien, alors allons-y !  
  
Harry fonça dans la paroi menant à la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Ron le suivit.  
  
Harry : Aller Ron dans le Poudlard Express !  
  
Ron : Oui !  
  
Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le train, mais dès qu'ils entrèrent Malefoy les guetta.  
  
Malefoy : Harry vient dehors !  
  
Harry refusa, mais Draco l'entraîne dehors et le plaqua sur un mur.  
  
Le train finit alors par partir…  
  
Harry : NON !!!  
  
Draco : HA HA!  
  
Draco : Mon père m'avait dit que tu étais mort !  
  
Harry: !?!?! Comment tu fais pour savoir ça ?  
  
(Son père est un serviteur de Voldemort, un mangemort, c'est 100 % sûr !)  
  
Draco : Parce qu'il le sait.  
  
Alors moi je vais essayer de te faire mal très mal.  
  
Harry : Non! Arrête Malefoy !  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Ah ah… de la compagnie.  
  
Harry : Lucius? Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ?  
  
Lucius : Voldemort le sera très vite que tu es encore vivant ! Et il te tuera pour de bon !  
  
Draco : Nous on te fera rien. Mais Voldemort, ha ha ha!  
  
Lucius : Vite Draco partons il y a un vérificateur.  
  
Les Malefoy partirent…  
  
Vérificateur : Harry ? … Harry Potter… C'est vous.  
  
Harry : Oui.  
  
Vérificateur : Bonjour ! Tu es perdu ?  
  
Harry : Je suis arrivé en retard…  
  
Vérificateur : Je vais t'amener à Poudlard, mais avant je dois te lancer un sort…  
  
Harry : D'accord.  
  
Vérificateur : Ce sort permet que tu ne sais rien de la manière qu'on va voler et tu perdras un peu conscience.  
  
Harry : On va voler ! Oui ! Mais je ne verrai rien, bon allez-y monsieur.  
  
Vérificateur : Solgueva !  
  
Harry devient donc un peu inconscient…  
  
Pendant le voyage un problème se pointe, le véhicule cesse d'avancer et tombe en flèche vers le sol !  
  
Bien sûr , à suivre…  
  
Review le s.v.p. !  
  
Diablo-compagny. 


	4. La liberation

Titre du chapitre.4 : La libération  
  
Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Lol, dernier chapitre Voldemort riait dans sa cachette quel stupide ! Mais ce qui nous préoccupe c'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry après la chute.  
  
  
  
Pendant que la voiture tombait, Harry vit noir très noir, encore une fois, il est sauvé par le bouclier.  
  
(Oui ! Mes parents enfin !)  
  
Oui, bien sûr Harry était dans cet immense espace noir avec des étoiles, mais il perdit conscience dans le bouclier ! Il n'a que 30 minutes pour reprendre conscience.  
  
25 minutes plus tard Harry se réveilla…  
  
(hein, ah c'est eux)  
  
Lily : Harry, mon chéri, es-tu capable de te lever ?  
  
Harry : Non.  
  
Lily : Oh mon dieu !  
  
James : Non, Harry tu va rester prisonnier sinon…  
  
Harry : Mais je dois aller à Poudlard…  
  
James : Puisque c'est mal parti, on va te dire le secret pour pouvoir nous communiquer, c'est très facile.  
  
Lily : Il faut que tu te concentres très fort sur ta cicatrice en pensant à nous.  
  
Harry : Ah… facile.  
  
Plus que 1 minute…  
  
Harry : Je ne peux me lever.  
  
Harry est maintenant prisonnier dans le bouclier antimort.  
  
Lily : Oh! Harry tu est prisonnier.  
  
Harry : Y a t'il seulement un moyen de sortir ?  
  
James : Je ne sais point Harry.  
  
Lily : Mais James, nous n'avions jamais essayé de nous concentrer à trois.  
  
James : C'est vrai, nous pouvons toujours essayer.  
  
Harry : Bien.  
  
Lily : Mais nous devrons attendre, dans l'autre côte du monde, qu'il te libère du véhicule, car tu es coincé en dessous.  
  
Harry : Hum…  
  
James : Ici, on peut se servir de notre magie.  
  
Lily : Mais seulement la magie pour des besoins fondamentaux.  
  
Harry : Je peux me lever.  
  
Harry se leva donc et prit place près de ses parents.  
  
James : Ce qui veut dire que le véhicule n'est plus sur toi.  
  
Lily : Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Tous savaient quoi faire. Ils firent un cercle pour se concentrer.  
  
James : Concentrer vous sur l'autre monde.  
  
Le cercle devint alors blanc éclatant. Et rien par la suite. Plus personne dans le bouclier.  
  
Harry : On a réussi !  
  
James : Oui ! Mais attendons d'être dans l'autre monde.  
  
Lily : Harry ! Nous ont vas sur la rue de Privet Drive, rejoins-nous-la.  
  
Tous perdirent conscience.  
  
Lily et James arrivèrent à Privet Drive.  
  
Harry lui tomba dans son corps près du véhicule qui s'était écrasé.  
  
(Ah, j'ai encore les yeux cachés…)  
  
Dumbledore : Harry ? Harry ?  
  
Harry bougea son bras.  
  
Dumbledore : Dieu merci. Harry tu va bien ?  
  
Harry : Oui.  
  
McGonagall : Bizarre, êtes-vous vous sur Mr Potter ?  
  
Harry : Oui, je vais très bien.  
  
Harry se lève brusquement.  
  
Tout le monde est étonné.  
  
Dumbledore : Harry ? Comment ?  
  
Harry : Je ne sais pas Albus.  
  
McGonagall : Merveilleux, mais est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien pour venir à Poudlard ?  
  
Harry : Oui…  
  
Dumbledore : Nous sommes déjà très près de Poudlard.  
  
McGonagall : Embarquons dans le Poudlard Express qui est venu pour toi.  
  
Harry : D'accord.  
  
Dumbledore : C'est très spécial Harry. Le Poudlard Express qui nous attend sur le chemin de fer est venu sans qu'on lui dise.  
  
En temps que narrateur je vous dit comment : Harry avait envoyé un signal automatiquement à tout le monde en se concentrant mais le chauffeur du Poudlard Express lui avais reçu un signal d'urgence très précis. Dumbledore et McGonagall aussi avaient reçu un signal qui disait l'endroit exact de l'écrasement.  
  
Tous embarquèrent dans le train.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le repaire de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort : Ha ha Ha! Je suis le meilleur et pour toujours maintenant ! Je suis intelligent, rusé comme personne dans ce monde ! HA! HA! HA! Harry est mort aucune personne ne peut faire échouer mon plan !  
  
Voldemort préparait son plan, un plan extra (pour lui du moins).  
  
Lucius : Heu… maître… mauvaise nouvelle…  
  
Voldemort : Ha! Ha! Ha! Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de grave depuis que Harry est mort ! Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de pire qui pouvait arriver, ce ne serait rien, car Harry est mort. Rien au monde ne me ferait arrêter de rire sur cette victoire ! HA HA HA!  
  
Lucius : (Arg…) Mais justement, Harry est… est… est…  
  
Voldemort : MORT ! Je sais déjà, ha ha ha!  
  
Lucius : Vivant !  
  
Voldemort : Je t'interdis de dire des conneries Lucius !  
  
Lucius : C'est vrai allé voir par vous même à Poudlard !  
  
Voldemort : Poudlard, heu… bien.  
  
Lucius : J'ai raison.  
  
Voldemort : Si tu n'as pas raison, je te tue Lucius !  
  
Lucius : Oui marché conclu !  
  
Voldemort : Et si tu as raison je te donne 1000 Gallions, car de toute façon comment Harry aurait pu survivre, attention à ta mort qui arrive…  
  
Lucius : Aller y vous verrez !  
  
Voldemort : Comment entrer facilement à Poudlard ?  
  
Lucius : Mon fils ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui, alors prenez sa forme.  
  
Voldemort : Bonne idée.  
  
Voldemort prépare tout de même une revenge au cas où .  
  
Review svp, et n'oublier pas de lire la ficcy de mon amie ~Saiji. 


	5. La peur de Voldemort

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du Chap. 5 : La peur de Voldemort  
  
Voilà la suite qui vous révèlera la réaction de Voldemort! Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
Voldemort quitta son repère sous la forme de Draco Malefoy. Voldemort riant sous sa cape en ne s'apercevant pas de la vérité des paroles de Lucius. Voldemort est rendu à Poudlard en deux temps trois mouvements.  
  
- Voldemort : Quel **** ce Lucius, s'il croit que je vais le croire, Ha ha ha , il fait erreur.  
  
- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
- Bon maintenant je vais entrer dans l'école. Broouhh…  
  
- Dumbledore est là tout près je le sent…  
  
Voldemort sous la forme de Draco entra dans Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort détecta une présence qu'il n'aimait pas du tout! Il alla donc voir qui était cette présence.  
  
Il tomba face à face avec Harry!  
  
Voldemort : WAAAH!  
  
Harry : Malefoy tu as peur de moi ou quoi?  
  
Voldemort : Hein? Ah oui c'est vrai.  
  
Harry : De quoi parle tu?  
  
Voldemort : Rien Harry.  
  
Suis-moi!  
  
Harry : Non! Dernière fois ça a mal été!  
  
Voldemort : Hein! J'espère!  
  
Harry : Ton père est du côté de Voldemort! Je ne te parles plus.  
  
Voldemort : Mais j'ai un secret pour toi Harry!  
  
Harry : Alors dit tout de suite si c'est important.  
  
Voldemort : Bien sûr que c'est important Harry, bien sûr, ha ha ha(silencieusement) .  
  
Harry : Alors dépêche!  
  
Voldemort : Harry! Tu ne ressens donc rien!  
  
Harry : Oui ma cicatrice, mais je crois que depuis que je sais que tu es du côté de Voldemort ça me fait mal quand je te … ARGH!! Ma cicatrice!! Voldemort!  
  
Voldemort : Bien deviner Harry! Ha ha ha!  
  
Dumbledore : Quel est tout ce vacarme!  
  
Harry : C'est , C'est… c'est… Vold…  
  
Harry s'évanouit de douleur a sa cicatrice.  
  
Voldemort : ARGHH! Partez Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbledore : Hein, Mr Draco ca va?  
  
Voldemort: ARGHH! Oui mais partez!!!  
  
Dumbledore : Non! Je vous lance un sort d'identité! ETITNEDE!  
  
Dumbledore découvrit que c'est !$%%/%&%!!$/. Tout est crypter.  
  
Dumbledore : Pourquoi votre nom est crypté Draco?  
  
Voldemort : Heuuu… Argh… J'ai mal …  
  
Dumbledore: Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort: ARGH! Je m'en vait Dumbledore pitié!  
  
Voldemort en courant mais en trébuchant au moins trois fois.  
  
Dumbledore : Hein? Encore la lui mais pas l'air très puissant.  
  
Harry! Ca va?  
  
Harry : Heu…  
  
Dumbledore : Qu'est-t-il arriver?  
  
Harry : Heu… Vold… Draco… Polynectar…  
  
Dumbledore: ?!?!?!? Plus tard alors… Harry suit moi.  
  
Harry : D'accord.  
  
Harry alla à l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore. Mme Pomfresh les attendaient.  
  
Pomfresh : Oh Harry! Que lui est-il arriver?  
  
Dumbledore : Eh… je ne préfère pas le dire. Je vais me reposer.  
  
Pomfresh : Hum… ok.  
  
Harry : C'est ma cicatrice madame…  
  
Pomfresh : D'accord je vais te soigner ça, pauvre Harry.  
  
Harry : Merci.  
  
Pomfresh : Repose toi maintenant.  
  
Harry et Dumbledore se reposent tranquillement après ces évenements. Dumbledore se posait tout de même une question.  
  
(Pourquoi Voldemort a toujours aussi peur de moi??? Je suis peut-être bien le 2e plus grand sorcier au monde mais je suis du côté de la magie blanche moi.)  
  
Après quelques heures de repos, Harry se leva et alla dans la salle commune.  
  
Tout le monde dans la salle resta bouche bée.  
  
Hermione : Harry où étais tu?  
  
Baron Sanglant : Tu sais Harry je m'inquiétait comme tout le monde ici.  
  
Ron : Harry! Quel frousse tu nous a fait!  
  
Harry : Heu… désolé.  
  
Hermione : J'étais morte de peur où était tu?  
  
Harry : J'ai manquer le Poudlard Express c'est tout.  
  
Ron : Non tu étais avec Draco!  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
Ron : QUE FAISAIT TU AVEC LUI!!!  
  
Harry : C'est lui qui…  
  
Ron : Tu AS MANQUER LE train pour LUI!!  
  
Harry : C'est que…  
  
Ron : J'en reviens PAS harry.  
  
Hermione : RON! Arrête de lui crier après, il a l'air dans un mauvais état tu le vois bien! Harry ca va?  
  
Harry : Non, je ne crois pas…  
  
Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?  
  
Harry : Je me sens mal mais c'est pas si pire.  
  
Hermione : Pauvre Harry.  
  
Ron : Désolé Harry…  
  
Harry : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Lavender Brown : Bonjour Harry!  
  
Harry : Bonjour.  
  
Alors que tout le monde faisait ses salutations à Harry, Voldemort était de retour à son repère.  
  
Voldemort : ARGH! Dumbledore! Je le tuerait bien celui-là, mais seulement il est un peu plus faible que moi mais le 2e plus fort. Juste ça présence qui répresente le bien me détruit!  
  
Lucius : 1000 Gallions que tu m'avais promis!  
  
Voldemort : AHHHHH! Tiens!  
  
(J'avoue ma stupidité, que je suis stupide! Je fais me transplaner dans la lave! Bien fait pour moi! Mais je ne pas si stupide, je vais survivre et ça me renforcira!)  
  
Lucius : Ouais ! Beaucoup d'argent!  
  
---------~----------  
  
Harry : ARGH… Mon , ma , mm… cicatrice est chaude comme de la lave…  
  
Harry s'évanouit presque mais on dirait qu'il est plus fort maintenant. Il essaie de se transplaner malgré sa faiblesse.  
  
Transplanation vers la rue Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
  
  
La transplanation a-t-elle réussi?  
  
Et quel sera la réaction de Voldemort en voyant James et Lily?  
  
Vous le saurez dans la suite…  
  
Bien sûr une Review serait apprécié.  
  
Diablo-compagny. 


	6. La transplanation

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du Chap. 6 : La transplanation  
  
Nous verrons si la transplanation de Harry a réussi dans ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews (.  
  
  
  
Pourquoi Harry avait-il mal à sa cicatrice ? C'est bien simple, Harry et Lord Voldemort on comme un lien ensemble. Donc, Voldemort avait décidé de prendre un bain de lave, donc Harry ressentit toute l'intensité de la larve sur sa cicatrice. Ayoye !  
  
Harry transplane donc à Privet Drive. Lily et James l'attendaient avec impatience. Harry arrive sur les lieux vraiment par chance, car les chances de réussir étaient bien sûr de zéro. Lily s'avance et remarque que Harry n'est pas encore tout à fait arrivé. Car seulement son corps avait transplané.  
  
Harry se retrouva encore une fois et espérons pour la dernière, dans le bouclier.  
  
(Je suis seul… bon je vais retraverser.)  
  
Harry doit penser en même temps à transplaner qu'a traverser le bouclier.  
  
Harry traverse ! Harry trans… plante ! Hé oui ! Harry est arrivé tout droit dans un tas de fumier debout planté dedans.  
  
(Oups ! Ouf… ça sent mauvais)  
  
(Je vais essayer de retransplaner et non pas de me transplanter)  
  
Harry réussi à se transplaner au moins un kilomètre plus loin. En vain, il ne réussit pas du premier coup. Probablement, sa faiblesse, qui l'empêche, d'aller plus loin. Et aussi sa concentration peu élevée à cause de son expérience. Il n'est pas très habile pour transplaner on dirait bien.  
  
Au bout de 13 transplanations, il s'effondre sans savoir où il est.  
  
Lily : Harry, tu as réussi ?  
  
(… j'ai réussi… enfin…)  
  
Harry : Oui, je crois…  
  
James : Harry tu en as mis du temps.  
  
Aussi tu pouvais nous communiquer par pensée.  
  
Harry : Mais il s'en est passé des choses.  
  
Lily : Raconte-nous.  
  
Harry raconta les évènements pendant de longues minutes.  
  
James : Pas trop fatigué Harry de ces aventures ?  
  
Harry : Oui, très fatigué.  
  
Harry s'effondra de fatigue au plus au niveau.  
  
Lily : Laissons-le dormir.  
  
James : Oui, mais nous n'aurions pas du donné ce rendez-vous ici.  
  
Lily : Oui je sais ça aurait mieux aller si c'était plus près de chez nous.  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tous se réveillèrent joyeusement.  
  
Lily : Harry, tu nous as ressuscités nous sommes tellement fières de toi. Nous t'aimons plus que tous au monde.  
  
Harry : Moi aussi je vous aime plus que tous.  
  
James : Merci Harry.  
  
Harry : C'est moi qui devrais vous remerciez pour tout, et d'être ici avec moi.  
  
Lily: …  
  
Tandis que Lily voulait aller faire un tour à leur ancien village Godric's Hollow, Harry, lui voulait bien retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Lily : Harry tu va retourner à Poudlard ?  
  
Harry : Oui.  
  
James : Comment ?  
  
Harry : Sûrement pas en transplanant!  
  
Alors, en Axminster !  
  
Déf. : Axminster : Tapis volant pouvant transporter douze personnes ; les tapis volants sont maintenant interdits en Angleterre.  
  
Lily : Mais tu sais c'est interdit.  
  
James : Mais nous en avons un ici dans nos bagages !  
  
Lily : Mais ? James ? Tu es sûr qu'il peut y aller en tapis ?  
  
James : Mais oui !  
  
Harry : Super !  
  
Lily : Au revoir Harry.  
  
Harry : Oui à plus tard, je vous communiquerai.  
  
Harry s'envola illégalement en tapis volant.  
  
En moins de deux, il fût rendu à Poudlard.  
  
Un peu en retard pour son cours de potions, mais bon…  
  
(Vite Rogue… va me punir)  
  
Harry courra vers son cours.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Rogue : Quelle surprise ! Mr Potter ! En retard !  
  
Harry : Eh oui.  
  
Rogue : 10 points de moins a Gryffondor !  
  
La classe : Ah non…  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
Ron : Viens Harry.  
  
Harry : Ron c'était encore ma cicatrice.  
  
Ron : Désolé. Juste ça ?  
  
Harry : Oui ! (mentit Harry)  
  
Ron : Ah bon ! Hermione est toujours inquiète pour toi Harry, va la voir.  
  
Harry : OK.  
  
Hermione je suis là.  
  
Hermione : Pourquoi Harry tu me fais toujours peur comme ça !  
  
Harry : Ce n'est seulement que ma cicatrice. (mentit encore Harry)  
  
Hermione : Fais attention à l'avenir.  
  
Harry : Promis !  
  
Severus : Harry ! Tu n'es pas à ton affaire ! 2 points de moins à Gryffondor !  
  
La classe : Harry… fait attention.  
  
Severus : Harry vient j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Harry suivit Severus Rogue.  
  
Rogue : Je tenais à te demander si tu allais bien.  
  
Harry : Tout va très bien.  
  
Rogue : Voldemort est venu plusieurs fois n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry : Heu… oui, comment savez-vous ?  
  
Rogue : C'était une question et je le voyais dans tes yeux Harry.  
  
Harry : Merci, mais je suis très content aussi.  
  
Rogue : Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry : J'ai ''ressuscité '' mes parents.  
  
Rogue : Harry tu est merveilleux, 20 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Rogue annonça la nouvelle à sa classe et rajouta 20 points à Gryffondor.  
  
Ron : Harry ? Tu… es le plus fort !  
  
Hermione : Harry ! Tu es un ange gardien pour moi maintenant.  
  
Les compliments venaient de partout.  
  
Harry : Heu… Merci.  
  
Ron : Comment as-tu fait ?  
  
Harry : Je ne peux te le dire, sinon je mourrais.  
  
Ron et Hermione : Ah bon !  
  
Harry : Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Dans le repère de Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres invoqua la force et la magie pour être plus fort.  
  
Voldemort : AH ! Ma force augmente ! Lucius va t'en tu me déconcentre!  
  
Lucius : Bye bye maître.  
  
Voldemort : C'est ça, dégage !  
  
---------~----------  
  
Lucius se rendait à Godric 's Hollow, quel hasard !  
  
---------~----------  
  
Lily et James font des retrouvailles émouvantes avec leurs les amis.  
  
Ils ne se doutèrent de rien.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Lucius se promène dans Godric 's Hollow quand tout à coup il remarque une foule rassemblée autour de de de…  
  
Lucius : De Lily et James !  
  
ARGH ! Le maître va être terrorisé d'apprendre ça !  
  
---------~----------  
  
De retour dans la tanière de Voldemort, Lucius allait annoncer la 2e mauvaise nouvelle à VOLDEMORT !  
  
Lucius : Maître ?  
  
Voldemort : Quoi encore ?  
  
Lucius : Mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Voldemort : Ha ha ha! Arrête avec tes mauvaises nouvelles !  
  
Lucius : eh…  
  
Voldemort : Il n'y a rien de plus pire que Harry soit en vie.  
  
Lucius : Oui, mais… justement, c'est d'autres personnes qui ont ressuscité.  
  
Voldemort : Quoi Lily et James ? Ha ha ha, bonne blague en ?  
  
Lucius : Heu… C'est eux qui sont vivants…  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra!  
  
Je n'aime pas les blagueurs et les menteurs comme lui ! Ha ha ha, Lily et James, c'est la meilleure !  
  
Lucius : Arg…  
  
Lucius est mort… Voldemort un peu stupide n'en croit pas un mot.  
  
Voldemort : Bon, il faut établir un nouveau plan pour détruire POTTER ! HA HA HA!  
  
L'hologramme ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, car Dumbledore est là.  
  
Le polynectar pas sur moi.  
  
Au bout de quelques jours, Voldemort trouva un plan infaillible. Ce plan sera très simple, prendre Draco et le transformé en Potter, l'envoient voir Dumbledore, et tuer Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort : HA HA HA! C'est parti ! Vas-y Malefoy.  
  
Draco : Oui, maître.  
  
Un nouveau venu dans les serviteurs de Voldemort, oui Draco Malefoy.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Plus tard, à Poudlard, Draco exécute le plan de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Draco s'avança vers Dumbledore. (ayant l'apparence de Harry bien sûr)  
  
Draco : J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.(gardant l'apparence de Harry)  
  
Dumbledore : Je vous écoute Harry.  
  
Draco : Avada K…..  
  
  
  
Lol, à suivre…  
  
Probablement le meilleur de cette fanfic.  
  
Review svp. 


	7. Rogue le sauveur

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du chap. 7 : Rogue le sauveur  
  
Voldemort ne sais toujours pas que Lily et James sont en vie. Rogue fait sont apparition importante dans l'histoire. Sirius reviens car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le 2e personnage principal. Alors bonne lecture!  
  
Draco était sur le point de tuer Dumbledore.  
  
Draco : Avada Kedav…  
  
En une fraction de seconde,  
  
Rogue arriva et poussa de toute c'est force Draco(transformé en Harry).  
  
Draco : Aie!  
  
Dumbledore : Severus vous m'avez sauvé, merci du fond de mon cœur.  
  
Severus : Je n'ai fait que mon devoir monsieur.  
  
Dumbledore : Mais vous m'avez sauvez, tout de même, je vous dois une fière chandelle.  
  
Severus : Mais qui est-il vraiment.  
  
Dumbledore : ETITNEDE!  
  
(*Draco Malefoy*)  
  
Dumbledore : M. Malefoy, que faites-vous dans le corps de Harry?  
  
Draco : Vous m'avez fait mal. J'ai le bras cassé.  
  
C'est VOLDEMORT qui m'a envoyé.  
  
Dumbledore : Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être dans cette école à partir de maintenant!  
  
Draco s'enfuit dehors, hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
Transplanation de Draco en cours.  
  
Transplanation réussi dans le repère de Voldemort.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Dans le trou perdu de Voldemort…  
  
Draco : J'ai échoué…  
  
Voldemort : COMMENT ÇA CRÉTIN!  
  
Draco : C'est Severus Rogue maître.  
  
Voldemort : ARGH! Tu aurais dû faire plus vite! Tu aura une punition!  
  
Draco : Je veut rester en vie!  
  
Voldemort : Je veux te voir crier lamentablement ! DOLORIS!  
  
Draco se tortillait tout en souffrant. (cruel!)  
  
30 minutes de souffrance et il est maintenant mort.  
  
Voldemort : Déjà des personnes tués! Je vais régner sur le monde! Vive la force obscure!  
  
Bon, qui sera mon nouveau disciple?  
  
Voldemort : Pourquoi prendre une autre personne quand il échoue. Moi je serai le meilleur pour accomplir mon prochain plan.  
  
Je vais aller voir Harry! Et le tuer, et en être certain!  
  
---------~----------  
  
À ce moment là, à Poudlard.  
  
Harry : Ron, je vais écrire à Sirius. À plus tard.  
  
Ron : OK.  
  
Harry alla donc dans le dortoir pour écrire sa lettre.  
  
Après plusieurs parchemins chiffonner, il parvint à destination.  
  
*Cher Sirius,  
  
je vais très bien. Tu-Sais-Qui est intervenu sous plusieurs forme, mais rien de grave. Lucius et Draco Malefoy sont mort à cause de Tu- Sais-Qui. Rogue à sauver la vie à Dumbledore.  
  
À bientôt, Harry.*  
  
  
  
Harry fait envoyé sa lettre par Hedwidge.  
  
Harry décide donc de contacter ses parents.  
  
Harry se concentre.  
  
Voici ses pensées et celles qu'il reçoit :  
  
(Lily : Harry?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Enfin, ca va?  
  
- Oui, quelques apparitions de Voldemort mais… ca va.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
  
- James : Mais un jour il faudra peut-être éliminer ce Voldemort.  
  
- C'est vrai. Mais ma concentration est trop basse… Bye.)  
  
Plus de contact, Harry n'a pas assez de concentration.  
  
(Bah… Ce n'est pas grave.)  
  
---------~----------  
  
Voldemort s'approcha de Harry. Harry le sentit, sa cicatrice brûlait.  
  
Voldemort était sur le terrain de Quidditch et une pratique allait bientôt commencer.  
  
Harry est toujours le premier à arriver sur le terrain, alors Voldemort va en profiter.  
  
Harry entra sur le terrain.  
  
Voldemort était caché sous sa cape, avec un turban sur la tête.  
  
Voldemort : Accio! (en attirant Harry)  
  
Harry se sentir attiré et marcha en direction de Voldemort.  
  
Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, d'une très haute intensité, comme un volcan en éruption.  
  
Harry : Oh non! Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort : Oui.  
  
Voldemort amena Harry dans un petit endroit assez cacher de la vue des autres.  
  
Et prononça comme toujours la même formule. Essaya au moins…  
  
Voldemort : Avada Ke…  
  
Harry : Expelliarmus !  
  
Ce qui retira la baguette de Voldemort.  
  
Harry : Serpensortia !  
  
Ce qui fit transformer la baguette de Harry en serpent.  
  
Harry : Mord le!  
  
Le serpent mordit Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort se tord de douleur à cause du venin empoisonné.  
  
Voldemort : ARG!! Je dois partir, c'est affreux! Tu veut jouer le comique alors moi aussi, Tarentallegra!  
  
Voldemort sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour se transplaner. Et il réussi jusqu'à son repère.  
  
Harry obligé de danser grâce à la dernière formule de Voldemort, tomba sans connaissance à cause de sa cicatrice, donc le sort fut annulé.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Voldemort : REVANGE! REVANGE!  
  
Je vais attendre des semaines et des semaines et là je serai au maximum de ma force! Tu va voir ça va chauffer! Oula! Ca chauffe la morsure de serpent.  
  
Ha ha ha! Mort à toi Harry! Et ce, dans, 30 jours!  
  
---------~----------  
  
Tout le monde était arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Tous virent Harry étendu sur le sol.  
  
Dumbledore : Encore lui! Espèce de Vold….. oups…  
  
Mme Bibine : Il ne prendra pas place pour la pratique, annonça t-elle au micro.  
  
Harry repris connaissance mais était trop faible pour ouvrir ses yeux, alors il s'endormi.  
  
Mme Pomfresh : Vite à l'infirmerie.  
  
Rogue : Je vais le détruire ce Voldemort!  
  
McGonagall : Tu veut dire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…  
  
Rogue : Oui...  
  
---------~----------  
  
Ce n'est qu'après une semaine que Harry est rétabli à 100%.  
  
Hermione : Harry nous ne voulons pas te perdre!  
  
Harry : C'est pas ma faute…  
  
Hermione : À partir de maintenant je vais te suivre partout où tu va, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul. Bien sûr, je vais me traîner de la lecture pour ne pas m'ennuyer.  
  
Harry : Mais… si tu veut… Quoi? Je suis ennuyeux.  
  
Hermione : Heu… non non.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Voldemort à atteint 91% de sa force déjà. Quand il avait essayé de battre Harry dernière fois il n'était qu'à 55% de sa force (ce qui fait de lui le 2e plus fort au monde quand même. À 55% Dumbledore le dépasse…)  
  
Voldemort : Plus que 3 semaines! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
  
  
3 semaines? Pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que sa force monte lentement à ce stade la.  
  
À suivre…  
  
Reviewed S.V.P  
  
P.S. : Rogue sera plus important dans le 9e chapitre. Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione aussi.  
  
Le 8e chapitre sera tranquille, se sera les 3 semaines qui vont s'écouler dans ce chapitre. 


	8. 21 jours de rendurcissement

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du chap. 8 : 21 jours de rendurcissement.  
  
Voici un très court chapitre résumant les 3 semaines avant l'attaque final de Voldemort.  
  
1ÈRE SEMAINE :  
  
Voldemort continua à s'entraîner, à mémoriser, à manier et à augmenter sa rapidité.  
  
Maintenant rendu à 93% de sa force Voldemort riait de sa victoire mondial tout près.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Harry lui joua son match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et gagna. Hermione suivait Harry de près tout en lisant ''Les 25 bêtes les plus utiles''. Ron lui aimait jouer quelques partie d'échec sorcier avec Harry. Hagrid lui était en voyage pour aller voir des dragons notamment des Magyar à pointes et des Suédois à museau court. Le Baron Sanglant lui disait bêtement bonjour à Harry et disparaissait sans même recevoir de réponse.(de où il sort lui, lol)  
  
---------~----------  
  
2E SEMAINE :  
  
Voldemort déchaîné continua à s'épuisé au maximum. Rendu à 97% de sa force il riait méchamment.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Harry s'entraîna pour ses sorts, comme ça. Harry contacta aussi ses parents et Sirius.  
  
Rogue parlait souvent à Harry, pour le prévenir des dangers éventuelles.  
  
Hermione suivait sans relâche Harry, tout en lisant ''Monstres! Comment s'en débarrasser?''. Ron aurait cru voir un auror près de Poudlard. Hagrid alla chercher des bièraubeurre pour Harry et ses amis pendant cette semaine là. Le Baron Sanglant fouinait près de Harry d'un air perdu.  
  
---------~----------  
  
3E SEMAINE :  
  
Voldemort atteint sa pleine puissance en fin de semaine, 100%! Mais il se doit une journée de repos entière avant de passer au plan diabolique.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Harry lui avait atteint 100% de sa force actuel. Hermione est à 100% aussi comme d'habitude, en fait tout le monde est à 100% à moins d'avoir été affaibli.  
  
Harry organisait une petite fête près de la cabane de Hagrid et invita Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, ses parents et Rogue. Personne d'autre car Hagrid et Ron était absent. Et il avait choisi seulement que ces personnes pour la fête. Ah j'oubliait, le Baron Sanglant se posait des questions, et était vraiment perdu.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Peu avant que la fête allait commencer, Voldemort lui prépare aucun plan, puisque qu'il est le plus fort au monde maintenant, il peut tuer ce qu'il veut.  
  
Voldemort s'avança dans la pénombre tandis que la fête commençais dehors à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
À suivre…  
  
Ce chapitre est court mais résume bien la situation. La suite est sadique. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Sauf que tout le monde invité, sont venus à la petite fête que Harry a organisé.  
  
Review serait apprécié, merci, Diablo-compagny .(Max) 


	9. Attaque mortelle

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre du chap. 9 : Attaque mortelle  
  
Donc voici l'avant dernier chapitre…  
  
  
  
Voldemort voyait tout le monde présent à la petite fête.  
  
(Bien, très bien, je vais pouvoir tuer tout ce beau monde.)  
  
Voldemort était qu'à 15 mètres de Harry.  
  
Harry ressentait une douleur significative à la cicatrice.  
  
Harry : Albus, Albus, chuchota Harry.  
  
Dumbledore: Oui.  
  
Harry: Voldemort est là.  
  
Dumbledore: Soyons plus que vigilant il doit avoir retrouvé toute sa force.  
  
(En effet, rétorque Voldemort.)  
  
Voldemort s'avança jusqu'à Harry.  
  
Dumbledore ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet.  
  
Harry porta sa main sur sa cicatrice et se retourna.  
  
Effrayé, il vit une cape noir avec un capuchon qui cachait le visage du meurtrier.  
  
Harry : ATTENTION VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST LÀ!  
  
Tout le monde se tu.  
  
Rogue : J'ai bien peur que nous devrons l'affronter.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui…  
  
Hermione : Mais…  
  
Sirius : Je suis prêt…  
  
Sortant de nul part Lily et James dirent de même.  
  
Voldemort : Malédiction! Les Potter sont revenu! Comment…  
  
Sans importance, je vais vous tuer.  
  
James : C'est ce qu'on verra!  
  
Lily : Commençons…  
  
Harry : Hum… ouais.  
  
Hermione : Expelliarmus !  
  
Voldemort : Ha! Ha! Ha! Nul besoin de baguette!  
  
Hermione parti cacher la baguette de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort : Siruos-Evuahc!  
  
Une horde d'oiseaux à bec piquant vinrent attaquer.  
  
Voldemort : Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
James : Incendio!  
  
Voldemort : Uaedtej!  
  
Et le feu s'éteint.  
  
Rogue : Il est capable d'utiliser beaucoup plus de formule que nous.  
  
Sirius : Reducto-Ennosrep!  
  
Voldemort rétrécit de 15 centimètre.  
  
Voldemort : J'ai rien prévu, vous êtes chanceux!  
  
Endoloris(sur Lily)  
  
Lily : AHH!  
  
Lily souffre et meurt, sans bouclier, car Lily elle-même avait révélé l'existence de ce bouclier à un vieux ami, ce qui fit disparaître à jamais le bouclier antimort.  
  
James : YAAA! (Niveau de puissance très élevé, à cause de sa colère)  
  
Le niveau de puissance de James dépassait celle de Dumbledore mais pas celle de Voldemort.  
  
James : Destructum!!  
  
Ce qui fit un des fissures dans le sol, Voldemort resta prisonnier de ces fissures(ses jambes sont prise dedans).  
  
Harry : Siofsiofesney!  
  
Tout ce qu'à fait Voldemort depuis le début de sa vie lui reviens sur lui.  
  
Pour ce sort il fallait avoir un niveau de concentration 200 000 fois plus haut que la moyenne et une force de 2 fois plus haut que Voldemort. Bien sûr c'est la colère qui est responsable de cela.  
  
Voldemort : ARGH! Non! Crétin! Tu va voir!  
  
Potseltors!  
  
Tout s'arrêta même le temps. Tous était dans une espace temporelle. Seul eux pouvait continuer de bouger mais à l'extérieur rien ne bougeais.  
  
Harry était faible à cause du dernier sort qu'il a envoyé à Voldemort, mais sans succès.  
  
Voldemort à été affaibli, force 99%.  
  
Rogue : Waddiwasi!  
  
Voldemort recu un éclair venant du ciel à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil.  
  
Voldemort : OUH!  
  
Sirius : Endoloris!  
  
Voldemort : HEIN NON! AARGG!  
  
Voldemort 95% de sa force.  
  
Sirius : Bon alors, Avada Kedavra.  
  
Voldemort : Onreilcuop!  
  
Le dernier sort se répercuta sur Sirius!  
  
Sirius très très affaibli mais pas nécessairement mort, s'effondrait pour au moins une semaine s'il était encore vivant, ^_^.  
  
Sirius a été très important! Voici la force de Voldemort, 90%.  
  
Dumbledore : Unitnoctos!  
  
Le sort continua sur Voldemort amplifier de 2 fois.  
  
Voldemort est trop étourdi pour réagir immédiatement.  
  
Hermione : Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Voldemort se pétrifia.  
  
Voldemort repris vie rapidement étant donné sa haute force, qui était à 86%.  
  
Voldemort : Adavarvadek!  
  
Le sort de Avada Kedavra ne l'infectait plus.  
  
Voldemort : Siroloden!  
  
Le sort de Endoloris ne l'infectait plus.  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedevra( sur Hermione)  
  
Hermione : …aah…  
  
Hermione tomba par terre, personne ne savait si elle était morte.  
  
Harry épouvanté, essaya de trouver quelque chose.  
  
Harry : Pourquoi?  
  
Voldemort : Tout le monde sera tuer Harry… Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Harry : RAH! Crimcomsensui!  
  
Une nouvelle formule? Et non elle ne fonctionna pas.  
  
Voldemort : Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Harry : Imperio!  
  
Harry contrôla Voldemort pendant 10 seconde et ne parvint qu'à lui casser les 2 jambes, qui était déjà dans les fissures créer par Sirius.  
  
Rogue : Stopaucrapa!  
  
Voldemort : BORRH!  
  
Voldemort s'étouffa et n'était plus capable de respirer.  
  
Voldemort : Anul… Anul… An… A…. Anulumis!  
  
Voldemort repris sont état normal.  
  
Dumbledore : Puisemeta!  
  
Voldemort transmet sa force à Dumbledore s'en le vouloir.  
  
Voldemort après le transfère était rendu à 80% de sa force.  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra(sur Dumbledore)!  
  
Dumbledore : Seul le plus fort survivera…eh, kof… kof…pff…ah…  
  
Dumbledore inconscient peut-être mort nul le sais mais vous savez il était vieux…  
  
James : Ca suffit! Imperamentos!  
  
Lança un charme indestructible à long terme! Ce charme l'incite à reduire les dégats sur l'adversaire, éviter la mort…  
  
Harry : Noyamulus!  
  
Voldemort plongea dans l'eau, ne pouvant pas respirer…  
  
Voldemort : Glou! Glou!  
  
Une couche de glace s'imprimait à la surface, ce sort avait creusé un lac artificiel.  
  
2 minutes plus tard, une lueur jaune et rouge transperçais la épaisse glace.  
  
Voldemort en sortit gelé.  
  
Voldemort : Incendio(sur lui-même)  
  
James : Je n'ai pas le choix, je t'aiderai peut-être Harry…  
  
Avada Kedavra.  
  
Voldemort perdit de la force, rendu à 72%, il se remua un peu.  
  
Voldemort : Adavarvadek!  
  
Le sort ne l'atteignit plus.  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra(sur James).  
  
À cause du charme que James avait lancer plus tôt Voldemort ne tua pas James en un coup mais deux.  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra!  
  
James : Ecorfot! (sur Harry)  
  
Avant sa mort James transfera sa force à Harry.  
  
James mourut péniblement…  
  
Voldemort : Ha! Ha! Ha! Il ne reste que vous deux! Rogue je voulais attendre que tout le monde soit mort pour te faire quelque chose.  
  
Rogue : Non! Il y a sûrement des survivants en ce moment!  
  
Voldemort : Mais de toute façon avant de partir après votre mort je lancerai des sorts de destruction sur vous. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Harry : …mes parents…  
  
Voldemort : Viens à mes côtés Severus Rogue, viens tuer Harry!  
  
Rogue : Je suis du côté de la magie blanche maintenant!  
  
Voldemort : Viens!  
  
Rogue : Jamais, je dois protèger Harry.  
  
Voldemort : Très Bien, Imperio!  
  
Comme ça tu va venir!  
  
Le désir de protection pour Harry était tellement fort qu'il résista au sort de Voldemort. Je parle de Rogue là ^.  
  
Rogue : Jamais.  
  
Rogue : Avada Kedavra!!!! (de toute sa puissance)  
  
Voldemort tomba inconscient.  
  
Harry : Bravo, mais il va bientôt s'en remettre. Comment tu as résister au sort?  
  
Rogue : Et bien… bla bla bla…  
  
Pendant que Rogue parlait à Harry, Voldemort se leva, et vous le deviner…  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra!!!  
  
Rogue tomba sans dire une syllabe. Il a l'air mort…  
  
Harry : Non! Personne n'est mort!  
  
Voldemort : Nous voilà enfin seul! Voilà les 2 mots finals de notre rencontre…  
  
  
  
À suivre…  
  
Je sais que vous voulez lire la suite…  
  
Voldemort est rendu à 68% de sa force.  
  
Très sadique, mais c'est la vie. De plus même si le narrateur dit que les personnes sont mortes, il ne le sont pas absolument.  
  
Comment Harry résistera?  
  
Reviewed, je crois que ça en vaut la peine.  
  
Diablo-compagny. 


	10. Le bouleversement final!

Titre du Fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre Chap10 : Le bouleversement final!  
  
Voici le dernier des chapitres voilà une fin, comme je ne voudrais pas mais c'est l'histoire qui décide.  
  
Cruelle mais réelle,  
  
telle est la vérité mortelle,  
  
sans regard, devant la cruauté qu'éprouve les autres  
  
je m'enfonce  
  
dans les déboires  
  
du désespoir.  
  
---------~----------  
  
Voldemort allait prononcer les deux mots mortels.  
  
Pendant que Voldemort prononça les mots, Harry courut ramasser la baguette de Voldemort, ce qui fit réagir Voldemort .  
  
Voldemort : NON! Ne touche pas!  
  
Harry : Je la tiens, et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait?  
  
Voldemort : ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN! LACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE!  
  
Harry colla les 2 baguettes ensemble s'en le vouloir, ce qui fit, une étincelle bleu-éclair.  
  
Harry : Avada Kedavra!!!!!  
  
Les 2 baguettes fusionnèrent pour n'en plus qu'une. Les baguettes laissèrent échapper un filet de lumière verte jusqu'à Voldemort. Puis en un instant, cette lumière se transforma en éclair bleu. Ce qui transperce Voldemort. Ensuite, Voldemort apparu sont sa vrai forme et s'échappait en fumée. Voldemort n'eut que le temps de dire, AHH! C'EST LA FIN!  
  
(Bon débarras!)  
  
Rogue : AAh Harrrrryy!  
  
Harry : Vous êtes vivant!  
  
Rogue : Mais trop faible…  
  
(bon je dois aller voir les autres)  
  
Sans succès pour ses parents Harry eut un terrible mal à l'estomac mais un mal qui resta pris dans son estomac. Crispé de terreur Harry alla voir les autres.  
  
Dumbledore n'ayant pas survécu probablement sa vieillesse qui lui empêcha.  
  
Harry éprouva de la tristesse.  
  
Malheureusement Hermione, n'a pas surmonté la force de Voldemort.  
  
Harry était coincé, une boule lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Sirius lui respira encore, sûrement pas de la chance, car il était déjà apte a survivre à différente attaque.  
  
Rogue et Sirius, c'est tout.  
  
''À partir d'ici lire d'un ton triste, et d'un style poème.''  
  
Harry était ronger par le mal que Hermione lui avait fais en mourant ainsi.  
  
Même s'il n'osa jamais le dire,  
  
il aimait beaucoup Hermione.  
  
Plus qu'une simple amitié,  
  
Plus qu'un simple regard,  
  
il l'aimait passionnément,  
  
sans jamais le laisser paraître.  
  
Harry était condamner à tuer sa vie pendant les siècles à venir…  
  
Que de tristesse…  
  
Penser à survivre sans les plus importants,  
  
était déplaisant.  
  
Ca cicatrice disparut au fil des années,  
  
étant donné la mort de Voldemort.  
  
Harry espérait seulement n'avoir jamais été,  
  
Ce Potter si populaire.  
  
Et n'avoir jamais du organiser cette petite fête,  
  
qui était innocente,  
  
mais sous laquelle,  
  
se cachait le regret éternel.  
  
Aucun de sorciers noirs dans ce monde,  
  
mais la mélancolie régnait sur le monde pour Harry.  
  
Pourquoi avoir été sorcier?  
  
Telle est la question qu'il se pose.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé tout contact avec l'invraisemblable.  
  
Comme ça il aurait vécu dans un monde sans paix,  
  
Mais surement pas dans un monde, sans déesse et sans merveille.  
  
La magie évolua pour le bien de tout les sorciers,  
  
mais chez Harry tout dégrada.  
  
L'image de Hermione dans sa tête,  
  
n'était plus qu'un souvenir,  
  
effacé,  
  
par le temps allongé,  
  
avec l'idée d'un monde,  
  
sans Hermione et ses parents.  
  
Harry ne se rappela plus que de ces cheveux,  
  
regret et remord ne s'étouffèrent pas,  
  
l'envie de mourir s'approcha pas à pas,  
  
sans le vouloir,  
  
un jour il le fera.  
  
Étouffé par son corps,  
  
remplie de fureur enfouis sous un tas de poussière,  
  
cette colère était la même que celle de Voldemort quand il fut mort.  
  
Harry ne pu vivre un jour de plus,  
  
Avec ce sentiment de culpabilité,  
  
alors il se suicida,  
  
sans même le vouloir,  
  
voulant revoir sa destinée la haut,  
  
tout haut.  
  
Personne ne compris,  
  
la mort de Harry,  
  
Rogue et Sirius ayant tout fait pour le consoler,  
  
alors ils conclurent,  
  
que ce fut un suicide.  
  
Personne ne su dans quel monde Harry se retrouva,  
  
même pas moi…  
  
  
  
Voilà, fin…  
  
À la prochaine fanfic.  
  
~-Maxime-~ 


	11. La vie de Rogue

Titre du Fanfic : Harry Potter et le bouleversement final  
  
Titre Chap11 : La vie de Rogue  
  
Voici le dernier chapitre destiné à Saiji(la revieweuse professionnel) .  
  
Rogue était toujours un peu bouleversé de la mort de Harry. Alors voici le reste de sa vie…  
  
Rogue allait et revenait dans le château de Poudlard, de temps en temps il se couchait pour dormir. Sirius son meilleur ami, puisqu'il ne reste plus grand monde, venait le consoler. Rogue était un puissant mage à présent. Déjà longtemps de cela, Rogue avait sauvé 3 vies. Voici donc en détail l'histoire :  
  
Un matin, Rogue alla dehors prendre l'air. Il vit alors un dragon vert, très fort. Mais 4 personnes en étaient prisonnières. Rogue n'a pas hésité pour les sauvées. Il stupéfia le dragon au plus haut niveau. Mais une personne mourut sous le choc, 3 autres vivaient. Rogue se culpabilisa et resta enfermé pendant des jours.  
  
Plus tard, je veut donc dire maintenant, Rogue profite de la vie avec sa femme et ses enfants(qui vont à Poudlard). Rogue enseigne le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal depuis 4 ans déjà et sans anicroche. Il est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard depuis cette année. Il est encore jeune et vivra longtemps et heureux pour le reste de sa longue vie.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
